Getting What I Want
by ThexSlytherinxBitch
Summary: We join our favorite marauders in their sixth year at hogwarts- but, what's all this tension? Join Remus Lupin as an interesting secret between him and James is revealed by none other than the boy he really wants- Sirius. How far is too far?


Getting What I Want

**JamesxRemus/SiriusxRemus**

**Rated: MA**

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter Books. All rights, places, and characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling._

**Writer's Notes:** _This is a short introductory into the new short-story series I'm working on in addition to the continuation of my other one. I hope you all like it and keep in mind its short because it is an introductory into the story to help set the setting of where we are. Enjoy!_ And thanks to my fans for being so patient in waiting for the next chapter into my ElrondxLegolas series. The next chapter has been written, I've just been modifying it tirelessly before I'm satisfied enough to post. Again, Enjoy!

**Pre-face: ****The Agreement**

_Question #6: What is the only ingredient found in the Amazon that will stabilize a mix between boomslang and bezoar?_

Furrowing his eyebrows at the bizarre question, the young sandy blond haired boy stuck his abused quill feather back into his mouth after reading the question out loud. He was sure he'd read this question's answer somewhere before, or had it been a lecture? Slamming the quill back down with a muffled growl, he picked up the nearest footlong parchment of notes and began to furiously scan it before assaulting two others. They were the most recent potions notes he'd taken and within the week that had covered this topic: _fixing unstable potions._ It was an easy enough chapter in the book, much unlike the majority of their sixth year potions work and still- Remus went back to growling under his breath while multitasking combing through books and notes. Seven questions made up the most recent potions essay (to be handed in at the end of the week in three days) and after this one, he'd only have one more question to go before he'd be done. Again he reread the question in his mind, _a mix between boomslang and bezoar!_ There were hardly any potions ingredients that called for such a dangerous combination, at least not without adding the stabilizing ingredient of crushed dried nettles first. Suddenly, his honey colored eyes popping open, Remus felt as if a light bulb went off over his head. _Dried Nettles.._ Grabbing the potions book from third year, Remus flipped to a page (moderately wondering how he'd managed to remember the page number) and let out a rather loud cry of triumph.

_Dried Nettles (commonly found and originating in South-Central Amazon) is a basic and commonly used ingredient in potions that will stabilize a reaction between two normally unstable ingredients. Nettles have been known to have many useful properties such as hea-_

Grabbing his battered quill back up from the table he'd previously slammed it on, Remus Lupin went fervently back to writing his essay with a new satisfactory glint in his eyes. Most people ignored his manic way of completing homework and class-related tasks, but it hadn't always been this way. In fact, when he'd first arrived at Hogwarts nearly six years ago, Remus Lupin hardly went ignored at all. Instead, he'd been the constant butt of every class joke, constantly teased as a know-it-all, and if that ever got bored, well, there was always the second-hand shabby way he dressed. It hadn't been until the middle of his second year that he'd met James Potter and Sirius Black. Once the duo had taken him in and declared him as their "honorary" friend, as they'd called it, all the teasing and nonsense had stopped practically overnight. By the end of second year, their band of trouble makers had been completed once Peter Pettigrew, a pitifully overweight boy, joined them. Of course nothing had really changed about Remus Lupin but the teasing had been a welcomed one. He was still a know-it-all, but James and Sirius never seemed to mind. At least not when Remus had proven to be the key ingredient to the duo's never ending tirade of spell creations. Oh how many times had he caught the two with some unexplainable bodily damage because they'd miscalculated something? Remus smiled at the memory of when he'd finally had enough of the two coming up with some lie to tell the mediwitch in the Infirmary over a latest scheme, and finally agreed to help them. His head filled with the usual happy memories of his friends, Remus' quill scratched on as he cranked out a good full two paragraphs about the nettles, all inclusive with examples. The potions master tended to like Remus because of his knowledge, even if he wasn't very good at making them. No, Remus was more of the book knowledge sort with his only skill of practical magic in charms. Still, the professor always called on Remus for the right answers as the sixth year was only second best to Severus Snape. Now there was a boy more picked on than Remus. Before James and Sirius, Severus and he used to be good friends. Yet now they hardly ever talked.

Remus didn't have much time to continue dwelling on the last not-so-pleasant thought as the common room entrance burst open and a mix of familiar voices echoed through the hole. Remus smiled, not looking up from where he was starting on the final question to his essay as the two leading boys continued what must have been a repeated argument.

"I'm telling you James, just one more and we'll have the perfect combination!"

"Yeah right, even though I do have faith in you my good man- we wasted the last of them on the girls bathroom remember?"

"Oh yeah…Oy! What's this Moony?" Sirius came up from behind Remus and grabbed his homework from him, the sentence he'd been finishing now had a nice long ink line from where his quill had dragged. The sandy haired boy cried out in protest, trying to snatch his essay back.

"James take a look at this, the sod. He's already completed his essay!" James took a brief look at the essay before smiling at Remus. "Ah, leave him alone Pads." He chuckled and leaned on the back of the vacant armchair from Remus'. However, Sirius was still reading the essay and refused to give it back just yet.

"Come on Sirius, I've only got a few more sentences left!" Remus half-whined, knowing it would get the black haired boys attention immediately. Sure enough, Sirius looked at him over the rim of the parchment and Moony chose that moment to pierce him with his patent puppy pout. With his eyes slightly widened and glistening, lower lip sticking out, and the softest whine he could muster- Sirius looked in pain as he handed back the essay to a happy, bouncy Remus. No one knew why his pout always affected Sirius like this but Remus didn't really think to ask because he always got what he wanted from Sirius when he did. A little selfish he admitted, but a necessary one because his homework would probably always be in shambles if he didn't.

"You're such a fag Remus." He smirked jokingly, completely missing the horrified expression on his youngest friend's face. Instead, Sirius rounded on Peter who had been sleeping in an armchair by the fire. He'd been working on his essay with Remus but had fallen asleep due to the warmth. The overweight boy had only gotten two words down- his name. James on the other hand was looking at Remus' reaction to the playful insult Sirius had carelessly, yet accurately, slung at him. James was the only one of their group who was privy to Remus' well-kept secret. The two had a quick and silent conversation that made Remus relax a degree. At least until a sharp yelp that came from Peter as a result from Sirius tackling him to the ground in dog form made Remus jump a few inches off his seat. James was laughing but nonetheless yelled at Sirius.

"Oy padfoot! What do you think you're doing! The Christmas holiday starts _next_ week remember- you'd give someone a right scare in that form." The big black dog that was Sirius in animagi form stopped from where he was growling on top of Peter in a playful way to morph back into human form- where he still continued to wrestle a very unsettled Peter. James shook his head and turned to Remus who was smiling, "Did you really already finish your essay?"

Opening his mouth to answer, a higher pitched voice came out instead of his own raspy one, "And why shouldn't he? I finished mine yesterday." Remus was confused for a moment until he turned around to see Lily Evans straightening up out of the portrait hole. Sirius and Peter paid no mind as Peter took his animagi form and dashed under a chair. Lily didn't seem to notice as Remus shot them a disapproving look before he rounded on Lily, "Really? What did you get for question six, I figured it was nettles." Although before he could get an answer James scoffed, "Listen to you two- it's not due till Friday!" It was Lily's turn to scoff,

"I expected no less from you Potter, always skiving off responsibility until the very last moment. Lucky thing you have Remus here- although I don't know why he'd put up with it." Remus went scarlet in the face as Sirius became more interested in the tirade between James and Lily- Peter having been completely forgotten in rat form under the chair. It was true though, he'd always been the one to cave in when the other boys asked him for help. This usually ended in him doing basically all of the work or letting them copy his. The later of the two was always easiest.

"Hey now, I'll have you know Evans that I've already done mine!" Everyone excluding peter (who Remus was sure was raising his rat eyebrows like every else) stared at James in astonishment.

"You did?" Remus and Sirius chorused, not having expected that answer. Lily on the other hand didn't seem so sure as she crossed her arms and asked, "Oh really? Well let's see it then." She smirked, a smirk that could only be rivaled by James'.

"Go on a date with me and I'll let you see more than my essay Evans." James flashed a smirk in response. Sirius cackled, Lily half-shrieked, and Remus just glared at James from his chair where no one could see him do so. The look didn't go unnoticed by James either who quickly changed the subject, "Sirius, you're scaring Peter enough- go nick him some sweets." Although this was enough to coax Peter out and back into human form, Lily Evans was not someone you wanted to talk about stealing in front of. Yet still red from the comment James had made, she ignored them all and stomped up the girls' dormitory after telling Remus his answer had been correct.

"Sure thing mate, want anything?" Sirius asked while stretching, he never missed a beat when it came to James' requests which were rarely ever about anything else than wanting some privacy.

"Yeah," The messy haired boy said slowly, smiling at Remus, "Some whiskey and a pack of smokes." Remus knew this smile all too well, but Sirius on the other hand misread it for something else as he teased James, "Oh sure right, like wanking off to Lily's image is ever _that _satisfying." But nonetheless, Sirius exited the common room with Peter in an enthusiastic tow while James still smirked at Remus.

"Want to go up to the common room?" He asked a very disgruntled Remus who was pulling out his wand to fix the ink smudge Sirius had caused.

"No."

But James' smile never faltered, "Oh come on Remus- if you're worried there's always the room of requirement."

"I said 'no' James." Remus said again as he picked up his quill and dipped it into his ink bottle. But James Potter was hardly ever denied and Remus knew all too well how persuasive he could be. So as he tried to finish his sentence James got up to stand behind Remus' chair and placed his hands on his shoulders- an action that was replaced by an exasperated sigh. He really didn't want to do this right now, not with the way James had openly flirted with Lily. He always hated it. The messy haired boy massaged Remus shoulders while he finished off his thought and set the parchment down to dry before he leaned closer to the wolf and said in a quiet tone.

"Why not? You're never not in the mood." Remus furrowed his eyebrows at the truth of that sentence, which had taken him some time to finally get used to after some frantic searching in the library last term. Remus Lupin was not a normal teenage boy. In fact, he'd hardly ever been a normal boy because Remus Lupin was a werewolf and had been so as long as he could remember. Just at the end of last year he'd started to become almost wild in emotions until he'd discovered the reason in an old care of magical creatures book. He remembered confiding in James the very night he'd discovered it too, afraid Sirius and Peter would have laughed and Lily wouldn't have understood.

"_Just come out with it Remus!" _A worried James had practically yelled when Remus did nothing but pace the room of requirement for nearly ten minutes. He'd tried several times to tell James what he'd discovered but nothing had come out unless it was a squeak. He hadn't been sure how to say it so he'd just come out and told one of his dearest friends. _"I'm in heat."_ James hadn't laughed, mocked, or reacted negatively; in fact he hadn't really reacted at all other than to ask questions.

"_So that's why you've been..you know…restless?" _Remus had nodded.

"_And then that's why you've been running to the lavatory each morning?"_ Again Remus had nodded, turning pink.

_James then scratched at his chin, "Did you find anything out about how to make it stop?"_ It had been such an innocent question and yet so effective in making Remus turn uncharacteristically red. At the unspoken answer, James had practically read his mind when a slow smile spread across the animagi's lips. No more questions had been asked, no more answers given, and Remus Lupin had lost his virginity. Since that night, James had been coming to Remus regularly in what became a silent agreement. James had learned when to spot the unmistakable restless notions of Remus' periodical heat and satiated the wolf in Remus while James- well Remus never really understood what James' got out of all this. It had been going on for about eight months, minus the summer holiday.

"Well, right now I'm not." Remus said, a quiver in his voice the belied this answer. He didn't have to look up to feel the smirk that was gracing James' features as one of the quidditch players' hands dived into Remus' pants. Instantly upon flesh-to-flesh contact, the wolf awakened in James' hands while the normally chaste boy squirmed ever so slightly in his chair.

"That's it." James' murmured into Remus' ear while he held his palm against the growing erection Remus was rubbing into the calloused hand. This was always an action that James had learned quickly unhinged Remus into doing whatever the animagi wanted. An action that caused a reaction out of Remus he was ashamed of. He never liked losing control of himself and he certainly didn't like being so easily roused. All he had to do was hold his hand there against Remus until the wolf whined and once he did, James knew he could have him. Tonight, that telltale whine came earlier than usual as Remus lifted his head up a second before James crushed his lips against his own in a rough and heated kiss. The animagi's other hand came up to hold the side of Remus' cheek while both of the wolf's own hands grabbed at James' shoulders- now using his hips to grind himself into the palm that grasped him whole. James gave the aching erection a few squeezes before Remus stood up- tearing away from the inviting kiss and more than welcomed hand. Instead of the soft honey colored eyes, there was instead a darker color filled with want through half-hooded eyes. Without another word, James grabbed Remus by the hand and pulled him up to their empty dormitory for yet another session of rough and uncareful sex.


End file.
